Resident Evil Beyond
by Rockzilla
Summary: An alternate version of the Resident Evil story-line. Please review!( Don't read Resident Evil X, that was my mistake)
1. Evil Awakens

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. Only the additional characters and new plot is mine. If there is another story like this, it is coincidential. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a my version of how the Resident Evil world is like. This first part is a mixture of both the movie and the first game.

"Ahhh"  
A woman wakes up as if she had just experienced a nightmare. She doesn't remember her name, nor does she remember where she is or why. "Why am I here? Who am I?" the woman askes herself outloud. She Then starts to look around her surrondings.  
The room seemed normal enough. Nothing unusual. The woman began cheking and exploring room. Again, nothing unusual. She glanced at the mirror to see who she is. She saw a beutiful woman wearing a red dress. "Was I at a party" the woman in red asked herself out loud. Before she can even count her thoughts,  
a noise catches her attention from the other room.  
The woman in red goes into the next room. It was actually a hall. A very long one at that. It's very cold she realized as she continued to explore. The place was strange to her. There was no furniture, no portraits, nothing.  
Nothing except one painting. It was very eerie to the woman. The painting portrayed one VERY emotion-less boy starring directly at anyone who was to look him. Next to the boy was a what looked like either a doll or a girl. She was holding a knife and the action portrayed in the painting was as if she was going to try and stab the boy while he wasn't looking.  
Behind both of the characters, right in the background, were four men lynched from a tree.  
Is this where I live? the woman asked herself. Whether she lived there or not, she wanted to get the hell out of there.  
Before she could move, the woman in red was seriously startled when the front door from across the hall slammed open. Five people came in. They look exhausted, the woman thought. These people were wearing what looked like S.W.A.T team uniforms, except it had the word S.T.A.R.S on them. One of them, a man in sunglasses, raised his automatic rifle and aimed at the woman.  
"No! Don't shoot!" the woman demanded nervously.  
"Captain, don't shoot! She doesn't look like any of those things," said one of the soliders. She looked like she was around her early twenties.  
The captain waited awhile before setting his rifle down. "Are you the owner of this mansion?" he asked, suspicious of the red dressed woman.  
"Yes. No. I don't know. I don't remember anything," she said unsure of anything.  
"Looks like she lost her memory Cap," said a solider with a buzz-cut hair style. "Alright, Jill, Barry, go to the next room and check if this place is clear. The rest of us will stay here and ask this girl some questions," said the captain sternly.  
Barry, a big tough-looking man with a beard and mustache, followed Jill, the woman who stuck for the red-dressed woman earlier, with both guns ready. They then entered the other room.  
The captain motioned for the women to approach them. "This is Chris Redfied," the captain pointed at the man in the buzz-cut hair. "This is Rebecca Chambers"  
the captain said pointing at a girl that looked a little too young to be in any police group. "My name is Albert Wesker. Obviously, I'm the one in charge here. Now, who are you"  
he asked curiously. "I wish I knew," she replied sadly"  
"Well, what do you remember if anything at all?" asked Rebecca.  
"I do rem-" BANG, BANG, BANG! Loud gunfire was heard from the other room.  
"Shit, that's the room Barry and Jill went to!" excaimed Chris.

I hope you liked it so far! Please review!


	2. The Thing

Rebbeca, Wesker, Chris, and the Woman rush to the door where Jill and Barry was searching. All three enter to see Barry clutching what seemed to be an injured arm. Jill, was pointing her machine gun at something on the ground, looking petrified. The four ran to the two soliders with interest and worry. 

"What the hell happened?" Wesker demanded.

"We got attacked by one of those, THINGS!" Barry exclaimed. " It came out that door over there," he said pointing to the door to their right. " The damn thing lunged at my arm and Jill shot it in the head before it could do anything else!"

The Woman looked down at the thing that Jill killed. It was a man! A very old looking and decomposed looking man.

"That thing injured your arm?" the woman asked loudly.

"Yeah. Those bastards can bite," Barry chuckled.

"Bite?" the asked with serious curiousity.

"Yep. I guess we should tell you what's goin' on. Right Cap?" Barry asked Wesker.

" Yeah, we should tell you what happened," Wesker aggreed. "Chambers, go tend to Barry. Valentine, Redfield, guard the opening where that thing came from. Make sure no more of them come. And remember, aim for the head!"

As everyone went to do there tasks, the Captain offered a seat for the Woman to sit at near the big table. They were all in a dining room. It was very old-fashioned and medeval like. The red-dressed woman can smell what seemed to be spoiled food in the air. Wesker sat across from her and began to explain the hell that they were going through...

A.N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Another Murder

A/N: Thanks for reviewing Xmaster! Much obliged!

"Well, first off I should tell you that the person that has just been shot isn't exactly, well, human." Wesker said.

The woman in red reacted with a shocked and skeptical look on her face.

"Maybe I should start at the beginning..."

(Flashback)

June 16, 1998

Another body is found near the lake, mutilated and torn. Both the police and medical units are trying there best to contain the frenzy that the media has reacted with. Back in Chief Irons office, Albert Wesker is having a conversation with his boss.

"Damn, tenmurders in two weeks!" Irons exclaims, hitting his desk. "What the hell are we going to do? It's getting to the point where people can't even walk in the streets.!"

"Yeah, I'm just as perplexed as you are." Wesker agreed.

"Now, I have no other way to settle this. We're going to have to restrict people from going to the Arklay Mountians. And make sure that downtown Raccoon City is under extreme supervision. We can't have anymore deaths. I'm counting on you Wesker. Make sure that all this goes according to plan." Chief Irons said

"I will sir, I won't let you down." Wesker replied calmly...

June 26, 199

No matter what the police or city hall can do, the death rate increased. Three families were found dead in their homes. They had appeared to have been eaten. Unlike the murders up in the mountains, which appeared to be attacks from a wolf or dog, this was odd, disturbing even. These people were attacked by obvious humans! Was the once peacful town of Raccoon City the center for insane cannibals? Even more strange, nothing was taken from any of victims' homes. No money, no vaulables, nothing. Witnesses report that there was an attack involving 8-10 people. All were reported to have seemed drunk. Then, they just left.

Other reports involve sightings of strange dog-like creatures. What was so odd about them is that they were appeared to have been skinned or something of that sort. It is no doubt that these "dogs" were responsible for the death of most of the hikers(on which only a third of the bodies of the missing people have been found). The question is, what are those things?

Now out of options, the Mayor and Chief Irons had decided to send the special S.T.A.R.S team unit into the heart of all these attacks: The Arklay Mountains. They were sent to try and find the source of these killings and put a stop to it. If they only knew...

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review Please!


End file.
